Sandy Canyon
|theme = Desert / arid region |boss = Lady Ivy |common enemies = Beanbon, Big Beanbon, Clanksprout, Grindarr, Stactus, Big Stactus, Crazy Stactus, Snoozroot, Slugoo, Gondolus, Mummbon, Big Mummbon, Floof, Zapfloof, Grand Twisty, Gate Squid, Blish |mini-boss = Giant Stactus, Great Gear, Steelsnapper }} Sandy Canyon is the second area in Kirby Mass Attack, coming after Green Grounds and proceeding Dedede Resort. It has a total of 12 stages, one of them being a boss stage. The boss of this area is Lady Ivy. General Information Sandy Canyon is a dusty and deary desert along with an ancient pyramid, which lies within the center of the desert's territory. The outside of the pyramid has several Stacti in most areas. There is also quicksand that is deemed very dangerous. While Beanbon is present in earlier levels, the Mummbon, who attacks similarly, appears here, replacing Beanbon. There are Big Mummbons as well. The inside of the pyramid consists of many guardrooms to prevent intruders from reaching Lady Ivy's hideout. Many threats and hazards include rising quicksand floors and moving walls, as well as Grindarrs that guard the entrance. Stages Stage 1 This is the first stage of the level. Here the Kirbys have to avoid such hazards as quicksand. They'll make their first encounter with Stacti. A bomb block holds fruit behind it, but there's quicksand, so the Kirbys need to hurry before the fruit sinks. A fruit block is in a further section of the area. The player should enter the door. The door can be re-entered if the player wants to. The Kirbys should also be on the look-out for a hidden door. If they enter it, they can find some items below the platform they're on, but they'll need Blish to help them get the items. They'll have to swim through the water to reach their destination, but they will make their first encounter with Gate Squid. After that, the water will form into a geyser and shoot the Kirbys out. They Kirbys can make their way to the goal. Stage 2 At the beginning of this stage, the Kirbys will encounter Crazy Stactus for the second time. Alot of Kirby are needed to get it out of the way. Next up, after the quicksand nearby, Floofs will be encountered for the first time. One of the two Floofs carries a Maxim Tomato and can be defeated. The Kirbys will find a garden with many buds. A little further on, Flickerfloof will appear and make the plants grow (but the player has to watch out for its lightning). The player can flick the Kirbys onto a giant plant to get a medal. A bunch of plants are on the other side of a big wall and will be knocked down like dominoes, thus, KO'ing the enemies. The Kirbys will reach the goal, afterward. Stage 3 Stage 4 Stage 5 Kirbys needed: 5 The Kirbys start in a desolate part of the desert, with nothing else there but an orange Stactus stacked on top of three other Stacti on the quicksand, and a Big Stactus on top of metal blocks with a key under them. As they move ahead, a door shuts behind them. After detonating a bomb block above them, the upper wall and lower floor is destroyed and an elevator is revealed, which then takes the Kirbys further up. As the Kirbys are going up, there are paths of fruit, Star Blocks, and walls that have to be detonated. After making it all the way to the very top, the Kirbys arrive at an air pump, which pumps air into the balloons of a hot-air balloon-esque vehicle called the Balloon Bobbleship. After all the air is pumped into the balloons, the Kirbys board said transport as it takes off into the sky. As the Balloon Bobbleship is in the sky, there are also question mark symbols containing fruit and a medal, skull symbols containing enemies, and Giant Gordos in the sky. The Kirbys must steer the Bobbleship to avoid the Giant Gordos, or they will end up popping the balloons. After the Kirbys make it all the way to the clouds, the goal door is ahead. Stage 6 Stage 7 The first half of the stage is a desert, with the top two-thirds of the map containing deadly sand. About halfway through this area, the Kirbys can get to a secret door using the Jumbo Candy. Secret Room: A bunch of apples and a medal. The next half of the stage takes place in the ruins. This time, the bottom half of the screen has deadly sandstorms. There are some webs, and a Key and Treasure Chest that requires 10 Kirbys to get. Then there is a door that leads to the goal. Stage 8 Stage 9 Stage 10 Stage 11 Trivia *The tune "Ruins at Night" is a rearrangement of "Frozen Hillside" from Kirby Air Ride. **Additionally, the tune "Night Desert" is a remix of "Sky Sands" from Kirby Air Ride. Music Gallery Image:KMA_Sandy_Canyon.png|Map screen. Image:KirbyMA_7.jpg|The Kirbys are about to pounce on a Big Beanbon. Image:KMA_ss5.jpg|Grabbing onto a giant, limbless plant to KO the Stactus enemies. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Mass Attack